


Two Months

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Member Death, Past Relationship(s), Regrets, plenty of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You come back to town because your mother passed away. Edward wants a second chance.





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought I plopped this fic on here. I am in the middle of writing the next part. and I am like what was the name of the first chapter. turns out I never put this fic up here.  
> Anyhoo, I wrote this for a friend.

      It had been two months since you said goodbye, you never thought you’d see him again. You couldn’t wait around forever waiting for Ed to make up his mind. Putting your dreams and aspirations on hold, never knowing if Ed would take that step next, admitting he wanted more out of the relationship, like you.

    Now you’re back in Gotham, putting your mother’s affairs in order. You had spent two months getting things ready in your new city, to bring your mother to live there with you, but she passed a week ago. You had only invited her friends and the few relatives you knew would actually come to the wake and the funeral. You told the others to piss off, vultures trying to pick anything they can get their wretched hands on. Jokes on them, your mom left it all to various charities, except the house, that was yours.

    You didn’t contact anyone when you came back, you hadn’t planned on staying, plus the funeral and everything took up your time. Jim had seen you and you exchanged pleasantries, but you cut it short because you were pressed for time to get to the lawyers. You should have known Ed would find out, you didn’t tell Jim to keep it secret.

      You went through the letters that had fallen through the mail slot. There it was an envelope in his familiar handwriting your name in green. Inside a simple card with a riddle, of course, Ed sent you a riddle. You knew the answer within a few moments, he wanted to see you, you tore the card up and dropped it in the bin. It’s for the best you tell yourself, but it doesn’t feel like it.

* * *

 

      The storm hit Gotham swift and hard. So far the power was holding up, you had checked the condition of the generator to make sure it was in working condition, just in case. You sat looking around at everything that still had yet to be packed up, for the auction, you managed to get it scheduled with relative ease. In two days it will be so empty, you decided to keep your mother’s piano. You had gotten it appraised and wrote out a check for twice the amount, you’d made someone happy. You tried playing it earlier but came to the conclusion it needed a fair amount of tuning. Ed would probably tune it for you.

       Thinking about Ed was not helping your mood, why add more to your sadness, you chastised yourself. The pounding on the door startled you, echoing through the house, reminding you of how empty your life was now. Callers at night in Gotham is not always a good thing, you reached into your purse, grabbing the gun you had kept in it. You knew it was loaded, safety still on, you headed towards the door and the pounding.

       Edward stood there soaked to the bone, shivering. “(Y/n).” Against your better judgment, you let him into the foyer. “I had hoped you had gotten my message.” He saw the look on your face, “Oh. I thought… I waited for a few hours then decided…” He looked at  ****you and you could see that he’d been crying and it hurt your heart. You pocketed the gun, Ed hadn’t noticed it.

         “I’ll get you some dry clothes, Eddie.” He followed you as you led him to the bathroom you had been utilizing for your stay. “Just put the wet clothes here,” you point to one of the empty baskets. “Take a hot shower to warm up. I will fix you some hot tea.” Ed touched your shoulder gently as you turned away. “I will leave some dry clothes on the bed for you” 

        Edward grabbed your hand, you weren’t sure whether to yank your hand away or let him hold it. “Can we… can we start again?” It would be so easy to tell him, yes, to give up everything all over again just to be in his arms, but you gave up so much for so long for everyone in your life. “Please?” The pleading in his voice, unfair. Un-fucking-fair.

        “I don’t know, Eddie.” You were going to cry, you wanted to escape. 

       “Please, look at me.” He gently pulled you back towards him and you let him. That hand of his, lifting your chin up to look up at him. “I’ve missed you so much.” What little resolve you had was threatening to evaporate. When he tried to kiss you, you pulled back.

       “Get out of those wet clothes, Eddie. I’ll go start the tea.” 

* * *

       Sitting in the kitchen, avoiding his gaze, sipping tea. “I’m sorry the sweatpants aren’t long enough.” Making small talk, feeling awkward. Ed hadn’t combed his hair back after his shower, trying not to look at those still damp curls on his forehead. You were never a fan of him slicking his hair back. Playing with his curls after… You felt the heat on your cheeks and had to leave the room. Abandoning your cup to get away, back pressed against the wall trying to regain your composure. Breathe, you tell yourself. You should call a cab for Ed, he can’t stay here tonight you tell yourself.

       Standing in the doorway, “It was selfish of me. Coming here when you are mourning.” Ed moved over to you.

        “Nothing really changes.” You look past him, can’t let him trap your eyes, “Everything was about you back then, as well. I guess I should be impressed that you acknowledge it now.” A quick glance at him, seeing him wince, made you feel guilty for saying it.

         “I just… Weren’t we happy? I thought we were happy.” 

       “We were until it became about you. And what we wanted was just what you wanted. The fact that I wanted things got swept under the rug. I couldn’t stay like that, Eddie. It was crushing the life out of me and you weren’t paying it any heed. As long as you were getting what you wanted, my desires didn’t count.”

        “I can change.” 

       “No. I don’t think you can and I accepted that two months ago when you didn’t stop me.” You brushed your hand against his cheek. “You can pick a room to sleep in. I’ll see you in the morning, your clothes will be dry.” You moved away quickly. Not looking back to keep from crying.  

* * *

        The storm hadn’t abated, the power eventually cut out, you decided to worry about it in the morning. Sleep wasn’t forthcoming. Staring at the ceiling as the bedroom door creaked  ****open. “Are you awake, (y/n)?” You thought about not answering, but he walked into the room not waiting for your response.

          “I’m awake.” The bed shifted as he crawled under covers. “No. Sleep in another room.” He hesitated, but you knew he was going to ignore your request.

           Edward slid closer to you, “Can we just… just for tonight be the way we once were?” He nuzzled into your neck cautiously. You let out a resigned sigh. Two months was not a long enough time to get him out of your thoughts and heart. You knew the minute you opened the door tonight, you would give in. “Please?” Closing your eyes, you rolled over settling into his chest. He held you close as you both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. If you love it leave a comment. If you hated it let me know politely what I can do to improve my writing.


End file.
